


Scary Creature

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [93]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk - Freeform, F/M, Fear of Dragons, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Life was hard enough knowing the dragons would eventually return for another raid. Now, with peace between Viking and dragons, life was worse. Now the beasts were everywhere, and people acted as if all past crimes never happened. The death of hundreds- including your parents- forgotten in the blink of an eye.And why?Because of one Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.





	Scary Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> (Y/N)= Your name

**Scary Creature**

**For** **The_FanFairy**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both 5 in this first part**

*******************

Alone. You were alone.

But no. Mommy and daddy just wouldn't wake up. That was all.

"Mommy? Daddy? Wake up. Come on, wake up," you pleaded, your voice raspy. You shook them. They usually woke up when you did that. But now they weren't moving. They weren't answering; they weren't waking up.

Your daddy's leg was gone, bitten clean off by a ferocious creature. His arm was badly burnt, his sleeve now gone. Your mommy's side was a bitter mixer of burnt and melted, the skin an ugly sight.

You didn't care. You just wanted them to wake up.

Maybe they were just really tired after fighting the monster. Yeah, you told yourself, that was it. They had fallen asleep side by side, so you squeezed between them, also ready for a nap after the terrifying battle.

*******************

You are now both 15

*******************

Life was hard enough knowing the dragons would eventually return for another raid. Now, with peace between Viking and dragons, life was worse. Now the beasts were everywhere, and people acted as if all past crimes never happened. The death of hundreds- including your parents- forgotten in the blink of an eye.

And why?

Because of one Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Once considered a dear friend, you know despised him. More like you were really mad at him. He knew better than almost anyone else in the village how a dragon can single handedly destroy a family. How could he befriend one? How did he even stand being near one? They were such scary creatures.

Your heart constantly raced. Dragons. Dragons were everywhere. There was no escape. Not even in the forest. Dragons now roamed there freely.

The controlling anxiety never lessened. Constant flashbacks, nightmares, panic attacks, and what if's flooded your mind. Nothing held them back. Not when there was a dragon around every corner.

At night, you could hear your neighbor's dragon snore. The creature slept on the other side of the wall, in the alley between the two houses. During the day, dragons would roar, squawk, take off, land, and dash through the streets. Some even landed heavily on your small roof, shaking your one room house.

The only person in the village who held the same resentment towards the monsters was Mildew, a bitter old man who only ever complained. The old man quickly caught onto your disapproval of the new Berk, and spent every second he could with you when you were out in the village. He spoke non-stop of the dragons and how life used to be better. However, with nothing good or different to talk about, you started avoiding the negative being. You wanted to forget, not be reminded, of the situation.

Hiccup was second to catch on. He tried getting you to be around Toothless, which failed. He had to send Toothless back and help you through the panic attacks he accidentally triggered.

Then Toothless stayed in the background. Never too close but always near. It made you uneasy, but Toothless never strayed far from Hiccup and Hiccup was determined to spend time with you.

Eventually, Toothless was allowed closer and closer. Never too close and never rushed. Nightmares and constant stressors made progress slow, sometimes even moving backwards, but Hiccup was patient.

And now here you were, about to touch a dragon.

"You can do it," Hiccup soothed, his chest to your back.

Toothless sat calmly in front of you, watching curiously. He leaned forward to get his first good smell of you, and you panicked, trying to back away.

Hiccup stayed firm, arms on either side of you, gently holding you in place. It wasn't tight enough to stop you from running off, but it was a reminder of his presence. You were not alone.

"Shh, it's alright," he whispered, gesturing Toothless back. The dragon unhappily did as requested. "He's not going to hurt you."

"T- Tell that t- to my pa- parents."

He didn't respond to that. He gave you a minute to calm down as best you could with Toothless so close. You pressed into him, soaking in his warmth. He seemed to know what you needed, and wrapped his arms loosely around you.

He cooed, "You're alright. You're safe. It's okay. You're alright. I'm right here. He's not going to hurt you," and other soothing things.

Another few minutes passed, your entire body tense. He took your hand in his, palms out. Slowly, he pulled your arm to Toothless.

Your arm outstretched, Toothless finally got his chance to get your scent, and leaned in.

"Nope!"

Without any other warning, you sprinted off, a loud sob escaping your lips.

"Wait!"

************

A Year Later

************

"Come on. You can do it," Hiccup coaxed. Toothless was waiting rather patiently, saddle ready and wings eager. "I'm right here."

"Don't leave me," you begged, hands clenching his tightly. If he was in any pain, he didn't voice it.

"I'm not going anywhere. Shh, it's alright. You're safe. Toothless won't hurt you. You know that."

Your entire being shook, nerves and fears taking over. Your panels were sweaty, but Hiccup didn't complain. He was kind and patient, ensuring you of your safety the entire time.

"Do you think petting him will help?" he asked. You shrugged. "Why don't you try? Maybe it'll help. And remember, we don't have to do this today."

"I want to," you insisted, nervously petting the dragon. Toothless purred, turning so his ears got scratched. It was a- pleasant- surprise for Hiccup when you requested to board Toothless for the first time ever that morning. Though it now seemed your resolve was weaning.

But he had learned a while ago pushing you too hard was counterproductive. You seemed to know when you were ready to take a leap of faith and when to slow down just fine on your own.

He let his free hand gently ride up and down your arm, remembering the first time you pet Toothless. Gobber had needed his help in the blacksmithing shop (spring was coming and tools were in high demand), and Toothless had been bored. The dragon wandered off, eventually finding you. Hiccup wasn't sure if his dragon sought you out or just stumbled upon you, but he found you along the edge of the forest/ village, cautiously petting Toothless.

A leap of faith you took on a whim, he knew, and all by yourself.

You were calming down around dragons, and mostly relaxed around Toothless and Stormfly. Ever now and then- though now becoming fewer and farther between- you had a bad day. But you also had plenty of good days.

Hiccup really wanted you to go flying, but assumed the task may be too much and was content with how much you had improved. Now, he was brimming with excitement. You asked to not go into the air, but sitting in the saddle was a huge step he had doubts you'd ever go passed.

"You ready?" he asked, when your hand clung back onto his.

You nodded, and he heard you swallow.

"You've got this. I'm right here with you."

And- slowly- he helped you on Toothless. Toothless made no sudden moves, for he had learned how to act around your easily frightened self. He learned to not roar, jump around, or cause a ruckus. And although different than other humans, he enjoyed the quietness that seemed to follow you.

"I- I did it. I did it! Hiccup, I'm doing it! I'm on a-!" and you stopped speaking but not smiling. Your shaking wasn't as bad, but you still clung to your safety net.

"I see you. You're doing so well. Do you think you can let go of me?" he asked, barely able to force down his excitement. Getting riled up now might do more harm than good. He could hold in his excitement until your feet were back on the ground.

You shook your head, grip tightening in worry.

"Okay. Okay. I'm right here."

Toothless didn't move. He did his best not to shift any more than necessary, letting you get used to being on a dragon. After several minutes, you slowly released one of Hiccup's hands. He beamed, lowering his arm, still ready to return should you need the comfort.

"Let's go for a walk," Hiccup suggested. You tensed at the thought, but Toothless wanted to move. He had stood still long enough.

Toothless wasn't racing or making sudden movements; he wasn't going fast. Still, your anxiety kicked in, and you took Hiccup's hand again, having him walk awkwardly beside Toothless, holding you steady.

This part didn't take long to get used to. You soon released his farthest hand, quickly taking hold of the handle built into the saddle. Hiccup found it easier to walk, not being crooked and reaching over his own and part of his dragon's body.

The next step, Hiccup climb on behind, one hand still holding yours. Following that, both hands were on the saddle, then Hiccup could walk alongside a few feet away. All that progress came relatively quick, much to his delight. Toothless could go a bit faster, the ride a bit bumpier.

And a few months later, you were taking your first flight.

On the verge of crying, a mixture of joy (from being in the air) and fear (wanting to go back to the ground) spiraled inside you. You grip on Hiccup was tight, your face mostly hiding in his back.

He stayed low, hovering just over the trees of Berk's forest, giving you the time you needed to adjust. You didn't last as long as he had wanted, but took you down when requested and praised you all the way.

You didn't give up, and neither did he. You were able to handle longer and longer flights. The one time he tried mixing in some minor stunts, you panicked, but you could handle speed. You never flew alone and were still afraid of dragons, but it was a fear slowly shrinking. Hiccup wasn't sure if it would ever completely go away, but he recognized how much work you put in and how far you had come.

Which lead you both here, a Terrible Terror in his arms, a note around its neck. Neat hand writing asked, " _Will you be_ _my girlfriend?_ " as the dragon licked its own eye.

"Yes."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
